zootopia_a_city_of_mystery_and_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is the male lead in Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance. Biography Nicholas Piberius Wilde, called Nick by virtually everyone, family and friends alike, was born on April 18th, 1988 to the fox couple Robin and Marian Wilde. Through his father's line, he is descended from the fox Elias Wilde, who is the fox that helped to found Zootopia. Two months after his birth, he gained a cousin and close friend in Vixey Wilde, the daughter of his paternal uncle and aunt. For the first eight years of his life, Nick was very happy. Then, in 1996, at the age of eight, he developed an interest in joining the Junior Ranger Scouts. Robin and Marian bought him the uniform, but, that night, when he went to a local church in order to take the oath and be sworn in, everything went wrong. As Nick was taking the oath, the other boys, all of them prey mammals, revealed that they did not want a fox in their group. They attacked Nick, pulled him to the floor, held him down, ripped his uniform to shreds and put a muzzle on him, all the while saying cruel slurs about foxes. Nick managed to get away and run outside to his parents, who were waiting for him at a next-door cafe. Horrified, they removed the muzzle, and Robin went in to confront the buck scoutmaster while Marian comforted Nick in the car and changed him into some clothes she had brought along for him to change into afterward. After that, they went home, his shredded uniform was thrown in the trash. A week later, Nick had recovered a bit from that trauma, but he still had an intense dislike of muzzles and seeing other mammals upset, both of which would remain constants in his life. Around that same time, Nick met up and coming singer/songwriter/bellydancer Kira Hornston, now starting to be known by her new stage name of Gazelle, as she was now both a business associate and friend of his parents. The years passed. In his teen years, Nick had a celebrity crush on Gazelle. He attended college at the University of Zootopia, and then began undertaking training to be a private detective. Then, at age twenty-four, he had his first girlfriend, a lovely Arctic fox vixen named Skye Furston, who he dated for several months. However, they ultimately broke up later when Nick decided that she wasn't the one for him. After that, he ultimately opened up Foxwood Detective Agency and grew in fame. He even assisted the ZPD. Four years after that, in 2016, Nick met Judy Hopps, the ultimate love of his life, when the Night Howler crisis brought the two of them together. Their relationship was nearly destroyed after the press conference, and they were separated for three weeks when she went home to Bunnyburrow. However, she had the insight she needed and rushed back to find Nick. They restored their romantic relationship and went to bring the criminal in the case, Dawn Bellwether, to justice. After that, they dated for six months, after which Nick proposed. Judy said yes, and they went on to marry the the following May. Later, Nick became the father of Hunter Wilde, the first fox/rabbit hybrid in existence. Family *Elias Wilde- ancestor *Robin Wilde- father *Marian Wilde- mother *Judy Wilde (nee Hopps)- wife *Hunter Wilde- son *Levi Wilde- uncle *Lotta Wilde- aunt *Vixey Wilde- cousin *Isaac Wilde- paternal grandfather *Susanna Wilde- paternal grandmother *Adam Redfur- maternal grandfather *Eve Redfur- maternal grandmother *Stu Hopps- father-in-law *Bonnie Hopps- mother-in-law *Judy's siblings- brothers- and sisters-in-law Trivia *Nick was born April 18th, 1988, making him twenty-eight years old at the time he met Judy. *He had a celebrity crush on Gazelle as a teenager. *He is a direct descendant of Elias Wilde, the fox who, along with King Jonathan Lionheart, founded the city of Zootopia. Gallery Nick before junior ranger scouts incident.JPG|Nick as a kit Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7012.jpg|Nick during the Junior Ranger Scouts incident Nick Judy line.JPG|Nick Wilde with his girlfriend Judy Hopps during the Night Howler crisis Category:Canon Zootopia characters Category:Love interests Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Red foxes Category:Canines Category:Predators Category:Characters in a romantic relationship Category:Private detectives Category:Adults Category:Young adults Category:Married characters Category:Husbands Category:The Wilde family Category:Characters who are famous in Zootopia Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in an interspecies relationship Category:Employees of Foxwood Detective Agency Category:Nephews Category:Fathers Category:Parents